sfcsfandomcom-20200214-history
LIVE AND LEARN
In this series,Shadow,Sonic,and Silver are brothers and live under one roof with their parents Melissa and Gus the hedgehog. Episode One:Working In Secret Narrator:Meanwhile,back at the apartment... Sonic:Mom! Where is my food? I'm starving. Melissa:The grits are on the stove.Your brother Silver was supposed to be cooking you all dinner. Shadow:in the doorWhatever you do don't ask me how school was today. Sonic:Okay. Shadow:It was a bummer.Mr.Dooken loaded everybody up with homework.Then Joe started spitting on people. Melissa:What kept you?Didn't you get out at 3:00? Shadow:Since Joe started complaining about his homework,he made ecerybody write 500 times I will not complain about my homework.If i complain again I will pay the piper. Narrator:Later that night,Shadow and Sonic were asleep on the sofa bed when Silver walked in. Silver:in the apartment trips and lands on the bed on top of Shadow. Shadow:What are you doing man?!! Sonic:Can't anyone get any sleep here? [meanwhile all the boys start fighting and someone knocks on the door and Shadow answers it Shadow:what are you doing up here Bookman? Bookman:The upstair attendants can't sleep.And when they can't sleep the attendants downstairs can't sleep.And when they can't sleep,I can't sleep.And when I cant sleep Mrs.Bookman can't sleep.So keep it down! Shadow:Yea,whatever.with that Shadow slams the door. Gus:What in the world is going on? Shadow:Silver was out late again. Gus:You know what,lets talk about this in the morning.If I so much as here one more door shut.Someone's hurt. Narrator:At 6:00 the next morning... Melissa:Ok Silver you know the rules,from this moment on there is no T.V. and no Playstation. Silver:I'm leaving for school early today.Byeshuts. Gus:Good morning everyone.Where is yesterday night's news at? Sonic:He split a few minutes ago. Gus:Did you ground him? Melissa:No. knock on the door Mr.Bookman:Hey I just came to say I'm sorry about last night.But i can't have noisy tenants.Plus it disturbs Mrs.Bookman. Shadow:Yea whatever.Now get lost. Melissa:Don't be rude Shadow,invite Mr.Bookman in so he can have some breakfast. Mr.Bookman:Oh no time I've got to go downstairs to fix a sink.I almost forgot to tell you.The hot water will be turned off tonight. Sonic:What are we gonna do about bathing? Mr.Bookman:Beats me. Shadow:Get out of here,and don't come back until we've got hot water.slams Narrator:Later that evening... Shadow:Moma. Melissa:What is it? Shadow:Silver Didn't show up to school today. Melissa:What? Sonic:Don't worry Ma,He'll be back tonight.And when he gets back,we'll bust him. Narrator:At 10:30... Silver:in shuts the door and turns on the light and everyone is sitting thereAhh!! Gus:Ok son I'm only going to ask you this once.Where are you going this late. Silver:Ok.The reason I've been staying out so late is because I've been working with Bookman. Gus:Ok.You're grounded.You will not go outside this house after 9:00 am I clear. Narrator:The next morning... Silver:Hi Ma. Melissa:Did your dad talk some since into your head. Silver:If he was trying to get to my head he was working at the wrong end.Anyway I've got to get to school. END OF EPISODE ONE Category:Live and Learn